forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AkamirNN
Welcome! Well met, AkamirNN, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Daggerford page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 15:36, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Thank you for your addition to Daggerford, but one of the paragraphs was almost entirely copied from Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast and I removed it. Please note our Plagiarism policy: we will not accept content copied from the books, and we will remove it and even delete pages. If you continue adding copied text, we will have to block you. I've blocked you temporarily to ensure I catch your attention. Instead, please rewrite the text in your own words: use new phrases, change one word for another with the same meaning, rearrange the discussion to fit the article, and so. Please reply here to let us know if you understand this, and I'll lift the block. :Hey BadCatMan, when I saw your message, I was surprised as I never sourced Volo's guide and haven't even read it myself. I went to check the paragraph you removed and it was actually one that was on the page before my edit. Perhaps through the way I copied and pasted through word it came up as mine, but if you check the history you can see that the paragraph has in fact been there since before I had an account. :I'm glad that my edit helped bring an infringement to your attention so that it could be remedied properly. Being a University Student I strive to see work that is free of plagiarism and am glad to have helped reduce it even if unwittingly. I'm sorry if this is not the proper method of reply, I will be reading through the pages you sent me before making any future edits. : AkamirNN (talk) 17:08, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi, AkamirNN. You're correct. I just unblocked you. Thank you for responding to us, and I'm sorry for the mistake we made. ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:34, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Damn, I'm so sorry for the false accusation. I could've sworn I saw the Volo passage highlighted in the revision details. A busy day and a rush of new editors to catch up on must've have gotten me confused. ::Well, then, let me start again. :) Welcome to the wiki, and thank you for your addition to Daggerford. It looks like you made a fine start to wiki editing, trying to do the footnote references and everything. Having a look at the existing references on the page to see how they work, and ask if you have any questions. Also note that you don't need to break apart lines, as Wikia will automatically reassemble them to fit the page. ::However, I noticed another, actual issue: it looks like you removed some text related to Daggerford's government in the 14th century. Although it was unsourced, it was still valid, especially since we removed the wiki from the timeline. Unless it's confirmed to be copied or homebrew, or is otherwise impossible to find a source for, then it's best not to remove it out of hand. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:06, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for catching that mistake, I will be taking great care not to make it again. AkamirNN (talk) References Hi Akamir, When you make a reference, you can just use one of our existing citation templates. For Under Illefarn, we have . Wrap that in ref tags, name it, and add a page number like so: to produce: in the References section. Thereafter, you can just put , and this will reuse the already-defined citation. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:08, June 14, 2016 (UTC) That's certainly handy, thanks! AkamirNN (talk) Lady Luck Tavern Thank you for starting the Lady Luck Tavern article! I hope you don't mind but I added some formatting with the infobox template found here. I was curious, can you add what city or location the tavern is located? Ruf (talk) 14:55, May 12, 2019 (UTC)